Os Segredos do Amor
by Adrii-Chan
Summary: "Ele está escondendo alguma coisa de mim!" Fixada com essa ideia, Anne estava disposta a qualquer coisa para saber o que Klaus tanto tentava proteger. No meio de confusões e dúvidas, um novo sentimento surge. Impulsionada por ele, Anne estava pronta para encarar qualquer segredo vindo de Klaus… Ou não.


****Os Segredos do Amor****

Em meados de novembro, o ar começava a mudar pelo reino de Gedonelune. As marcas de outono estavam completamente visíveis pela vegetação. Até mesmo na Academia Real de Magia de Gedonelune que sempre cobriam as estações, decidiram por deixá-las bem definidas desta vez. O que de fato exibia ainda mais a beleza do lugar.

Entretanto, o ponto da história não é o ambiente ou o clima do lugar. Há muito mais para se ver nessa academia do que possam imaginar. E era exatamente assim que mais uma semana começava para ela, Anne Lauter. Até então, a maga novata em treinamento.

— Já se passava do meio dia na academia, mas alguns alunos ainda almoçam confortavelmente no refeitório. — Ela sentia como se declamasse uma poesia.

— _ _Ei…__

— Porém, ele não! — Pausou seriamente. — Por se considerar acima dos demais jovens inocentes, não ousa se juntar aos relés.

— Anne…

— De fato, o seu coração é apenas difícil se de compreender… — Suspirou. — Mas eu, Anne Lauter, darei o melhor de mim para desvendá-lo. — E sua apresentação acabava com uma pose um tanto interessante.

— Er… Você realmente está bem? — O que mais poderia dizer ao vê-la de joelhos na sua frente.

— Elias?! — Anne ficou de pé no mesmo segundo. — O que faz aqui?

— Ah, deixa eu pensar. — Elias disse. — Talvez tentando ir para a sala? — Suspirou fundo. — Já que esse corredor fica no caminho… Deixa eu ver o que mais. — E continuou. — Ah, verdade. Aqui é a academia onde eu estudo.

— Ei, não seja tão mal assim. — Ela choramingou.

— Agora me diz, o que raios estava fazendo? — Elias perguntou. Apesar da pouca paciência que estava tendo naquele dia, isto era algo que ele necessitava saber.

— Por onde eu começo… — Anne pensou, calmamente. — A culpa é do Klaus.

— Do Klaus? Meu irmão? — Elias repetiu, ficando ainda mais confuso.

— Bem, ao menos que você conheça outro Klaus que seja meu Buddy, eu…

— Tudo bem, já entendi. — Elias cortou. — O que houve?

— Aparentemente ele anda estranho. — Anne falou. — Ainda ontem ele agiu mais suspeito ainda.

— A única pessoa estranha aqui é você. — Elias deu de ombros.

— ****Ei!**** — Anne protestou. — Seu irmão está agindo estranho e tudo o que faz é me criticar!

— Não é como se fosse não fizesse por merecer. — Novamente, Elias revirou os olhos. — O que te faz pensar que ele está estranho?

— Voltando ao tópico. — Anne limpou sua garganta. — Quando eu entrei na sala ontem, mesmo após ele autorizar, ele simplesmente se apressou a esconder algo.

— Esconder? — Elias murmurou. Seu medo era de prosseguir com a conversa e acabar doido igual ela. — Ele é um monitor, é normal ter coisas secretas de outros alunos.

— Mas eu sou sua Buddy, Elias. — Ela teimou. — Já teve coisas mais sérias que ele compartilhou comigo.

 _"_ _ _O modo dessa frase é a coisa mais estranha aqui.__ _"_ — Ele engoliu seco. — Não pense muito nisso.

— Mas…

— Ou talvez deveria sim.

— Huh? — Anne olhou para trás. — Luca?

Ele andava calmamente pelo corredor, até chegar perto de seus colegas de classe. Apesar dela tentar puxar ele para o círculo de amizades, Luca era um tanto rasteiro, diga-se de passagem. Luca exibiu um sorriso travesso, acompanhado de sua expressão despreocupada. Seus fios verdes estavam bagunçados como de costume.

— O que você quer dizer com isso, Luca? — Anne perguntou, se aproximando do garoto.

— Você sabe, Anne. — Luca disse, calmamente. — Homens nessa idade como a do Klaus. — Tentava explicar de modo simples. — Eles já estão nos degraus dos relacionamentos.

— ****O que?**** — Anne pulou no lugar. — Você está querendo dizer que ele…

— ****Não é nada disso!**** — Elias interveio rapidamente. — ** **Você também não acredite em tudo que ele diz.****

— Oh, então o que eu devo dizer sobre semana passada. — Luca jogou a frase no ar.

— O que houve semana passada? — Anne se aproximou perigosamente. — Por favor, me conte tudo!

— Bem… — Luca suspirou. Adoraria se aproveitar da inocente Anne, mas Elias lhe encarava como um leão em fúria. — Eu direi, calma, calma.

— Oh, desculpe. — Ela disse, voltando alguns passos para trás corada.

— Semana passada, no nosso dia livre, eu o vi. — Luca disse por fim. — Nosso monitor e uma bela mulher morena, num encontro secreto.

— ****Ahn?!**** — O queixo de Anne foi ao chão com tamanha revelação. — _"_ _ _Isso só pode ser brincadeira!__ _"_

— Ela era um colírio para os olhos. — Luca suspirou. — Klaus tem bom gosto…

— ****Chega de inventar coisas!**** — Elias puxou Luca pelo colarinho. — ****Não dê ouvidos a isso, Anne!****

— __Ele…__ — Anne ainda estava petrificada.

— Não se preocupe, Anne. — Luca sorriu. — Eu sempre vou preferir você. — Piscou para ela.

— Você vem comigo! — Sem dizer mais nada, Elias puxou Luca junto.

De longe, ouvia as risadas de Luca em meio aos xingos de Elias. Um ótimo show para o resto da academia assistir. E esse era apenas mais um dia normal para alguns, entretanto.

Agora sozinha, Anne sentiu seu mundo desabar com o peso das palavras de Luca. Seu peito rasgava com cada sílaba dita por ele. Em cima de si sentia uma luz fraca, enquanto a academia era cercada pelas sombras. Seu mundo aos poucos despencou.

— …

— Huh. — Anne saiu do seu modo teatro ao notar mais alguém ali. — Yukiya?

— … — Yukiya encarou-a por alguns segundos. — Anne!

O silêncio predominou após a troca de nomes. E isto só fez Anne lembrar o quão profundo Yukiya poderia ser às vezes. Apesar de não parecer, o silêncio dele poderia dizer mais que mil palavras. Naquele momento ela soube que precisava de ajuda.

— ** **Yukiya!**** — Anne ficou séria. — Me ajude, por favor.

— Hã? — Yukiya tomba a cabeça para o lado confuso.

— Eu preciso saber de uma verdade. — Ela fala, nem o deixando perguntar o que era. — Estou confusa com tantas informações.

— __Hm…__

— Luca diz uma coisa, mas Elias diz outra. — Anne suspirou. — Em quem devo acreditar?

— Ah… — Finalmente ele estava entendo o que ela queria dizer. — Sobre a conversa que houve agora?

— ** **Sim!**** — Anne pulou. — __"Ele acabou de falar uma frase completa."__ — Ela sentiu um avanço na amizade deles.

— Hm, vocês são Buddies. — Yukiya pensava por alguns segundos. — Ele esconder uma informação desse nível.

— Sim, isso mesmo! — Anne cruzou seus dedos. — O que você acha de tudo isso?

— Eu… — Yukiya começa.

— Sim! — Sua expectativa ia lá em cima.

— … — Yukiya deu de ombros. — Na verdade eu não ligo para isso. — Sem dizer mais nada, ele apenas saiu.

— Huh?! — Anne novamente ficou petrificada no lugar. — __"Achei que nossa amizade estava florescendo…"__

O abismo dessa vez lhe abraçou como uma velha amiga.

Mesmo passando alguns dias após aquela derrota, Anne não desistiu de saber de fato a verdade. Afinal, Klaus ainda estava estranho e novamente ele parecia esconder algo de si. Apesar de não demonstrar muito, Anne estava se roendo por dentro. Desde que não fosse um defunto em decomposição, ela estaria pronta para qualquer verdade vinda dele… Até mesmo se for em forma de vídeos polêmicos de gatinhos fofinhos.

Em sala de aula, todos pareciam aproveitar a lição de Klaus sobre o controle de magia, menos Anne, é claro. A garota por mais que fingisse estar concentrada, não conseguia enganar Klaus facilmente. Todavia, as chamadas de atenção dele não haviam resultado em nada desta vez.

No final das aulas, ela havia sido chamada por ele na sala do monitor. Novamente levou outro puxão de orelha sobre prestar atenção, principalmente enquanto estivesse em aula. Anne suspirou e aceitou seu castigo, afinal ele tinha razão nisso. Entretanto, pensar o que raios ele escondia dela era mais forte que a razão.

Cabisbaixa Anne caminhou corredor afora, chegando no pátio dos fundos. Sentou-se num banco do local e suspirou fundo. Com certeza, as coisas ainda não estavam normal, já que Klaus havia praticamente a expulsado da sala. Se ela bem lembrasse, em dias como esse, ele a faria reorganizar todos os livros da estante… Ou algo pior.

— A minha curiosidade só aumenta. — Anne encarou o céu.

— Está triste? — Uma voz veio de baixo.

— Taffy? — Anne observou, o "ursinho de pelúcia" perto de si.

— Anne! — Taffy sorriu.

— Não o vi a semana toda. — Anne finalmente sorriu.

— Taffy está em experimento novo. — O jeitinho simples dele falar era a sua graça.

— Experimento? — Ela repetiu. — Que tipo de experimento?

— Em palavras simples... — Do nada, uma nova voz apareceu atrás de si. — Esse experimento consiste em ouvir os pensamentos da outra pessoa.

— ** **Eek?!**** — Anne levou um susto. — ****Randy!****

— O experimento beta 3.0 é chamado amigavelmente de Projeto Konpeito. — Continuou. — Apesar de parecer simples, pode ser super útil e interessante. — Aquele sorriso sapeca dele indicava que era algo perigoso no fim.

— Se comer docinho pode ouvir pensamento. — Taffy pulava, animado.

— Konpeito? Docinho? — Anne repeti, estava confusa com tanta informação.

— A ideia do nome é do Azusa. — Randy deu de ombros. — Segundo ele fica melhor que: Projeto para se ouvir o pensamento do próximo!

— _ _Ah…__ — Ela deveria imaginar.

— E como pode ver, eles são exatamente como os docinhos de Hinomoto. — Randy balançou um pequeno frasco cheio de doces.

— ** **É isso!**** — A garota pulou animada no lugar ao perceber a chance que ganhou.

— Anne está louca? — Taffy olhou preocupado para seu mestre.

— Não, ela sempre foi assim. — Randy sorriu também.

— Randy! — Anne parou de festejar e se virou para o amigo. — Eu realmente preciso de sua ajuda! — Sem perceber pegou nas mãos dele.

— Minha ajuda? — Randy olhou confuso para ela.

Após explicar tudo o que estava acontecendo, Randy decidiu enfim ajudá-la. Afinal, seria uma boa oportunidade para pôr o novo experimento em ação. Depois de duas falhas, esse tinha tudo para dar certo. Randy estava animado e muito otimista. E ali estavam os três na sala do monitor, que naquele instante encontrava-se vazia.

— Hm, ele deve ter ido a algum lugar. — Anne suspirou, afinal justo quando tinha o plano perfeito, ele sumia.

— Não lembro de nada pendente para hoje. — Randy pensou.

— Você realmente faz seu trabalho como monitor? — Às vezes Anne esquecia que Randy também era um monitor, apesar de o mesmo fugir sempre.

— _ _Bem…__ — Randy murmurou, coçando a nuca sem jeito.

— Coitado do Klaus. — Ela sentiu o peso das obrigações.

— Mestre fazer experimentos. — Taffy falava com orgulho. — ** **Sempre.****

— ** **Ei, Taffy.**** — Randy tentava calá-lo.

— Já imaginava. — Anne deu de ombros.

— Tudo bem, vamos voltar ao seu plano. — Ele precisava desviar o assunto de si.

— Ok. — Anne se sentou no sofá, ao lado deles. — Eu vou oferecer o Konpeito no chá.

— Exato. — Randy concordou. — Para fazer efeito é importante que ambos tomem da mesma cor. — Ele balançou o frasco novamente. — Aquele que terá seus pensamentos ouvidos deve tomar esse, de apenas uma cor.

— Entendi. — Anne olhava de perto o Konpeito roxo.

— E aquele que ouvirá os pensamentos do outro, deve tomar este, da mesma cor, porém com um ponto branco.

— Ahn! — Anne olhou com calma. — Assim você sabe a diferença entre eles?

— Sim. Ou eu estaria em sérios problemas caso misturasse. — Randy sorriu preocupado. — __...assim falhou os primeiros…__

— Huh? — Anne voltou sua atenção a ele. — Disse algo?

— Não, não. — Sorriu. — Fique pronta para quando chegar o momento.

— Hm, certo. — Anne fica de pé. — Vou começar a preparar os chás…

— Vocês aqui? — A porta se abre. — Que milagre vê-lo aqui essa semana.

— As vezes eu apareço. — Randy murmurou, risonho. — Certo, Taffy?

— Mestre ser útil hoje. — Taffy concordou.

— Hoje? — Randy pulou no lugar. — Ei, Taffy, me ajude.

— Mestre? — Taffy piscou confuso.

— Eu sinto pena de você, amigo. — Sigurd riu. — E você, Anne?

— Ah… — Anne escondeu o frasco atrás de si. — Eu vim ver o Klaus.

— Oh. — Sigurd pensou um pouco. — Logo ele volta com a graça dele.

— Onde ele foi? — Anne se encostou na estante de livros.

— Parece que o Diretor Randolph tinha algo a tratar com ele. — Murmurou simplesmente.

— Hm, entendo… — Anne estava inquieta.

— Preciso relaxar um pouco. — Sigurd caminha próximo a Anne. — Alguém aceita café?

— Não, obrigado. — Randy recusou na hora, afinal lembrava o último café dele que havia tomado. — __"Totalmente amargo…"__

— Eu recuso gentilmente! — Anne sorriu sem jeito.

— Oh… — Sigurd suspirou frustrado. — Hm, o que houve com você? — Ele perguntou ao perceber o jeito estranho dela.

— Eh!? — Anne voltou a si. — Ah, bem, eu estou atrás de algumas respostas.

— Ah. — Sigurd toma um longo gole do seu amado café. — Pensando bem, o Klaus também tem agido estranho assim.

— Ele tem? — Anne ficou interessada. — O que mais?

— Hm, deixa eu ver. — Ele tomou outro gole calmamente. — Se aproveitando do seu cargo de monitor, ele saiu mais vezes para a cidade.

— Ele saiu? — Anne estava chocada. — _ _"Então, a história do Luca pode ser verdade?!"__

— Sim, mas não sei exatamente quem era. — Ele pensou.

— Mas é uma mulher? — Anne se aproximou curiosa.

— Bem, eu… — Sigurd começa a falar.

— O que fazem aqui? — A porta novamente se abriu do nada.

Ainda parado na porta, Klaus observou todos que estavam na sala. Ali encontrou sua Buddy, Anne, cabisbaixa próxima a estante. Randy estava sentado no sofá ao fundo, seu semblante era confuso. Taffy estava no braço do sofá, dormindo. E Sigurd se encontrava próximo a Anne, seu sorriso era travesso.

Suspirou fundo, fechando a porta atrás de si. A vontade de Klaus naquele instante era de expulsar todos da sala. Entretanto, Randy também era um monitor ali, junto de Sigurd que era o de apoio. E Anne, bem, ela era sua Buddy. Por fim, não havia como simplesmente chutar eles dali.

 _"_ _ _Não é hora de ficar desse jeito."__ — Anne sente um poder surgir dentro de si. — __"Devo seguir com o nosso plano.__ _"_ — Olha de canto para Randy.

 _"_ _ _Vamos lá!__ _"_ — Randy apenas acena com a cabeça disfarçadamente.

— Klaus, gostaria de um chá de ervas? — Ela se recompõe.

 _"_ _Ela está me oferecendo um chá… Assim de bom grado?!"_ — Klaus arqueia sua sobrancelha. — Claro, eu aceito.

— Ok, vou preparar agora mesmo. — Anne se vira.

— Oh, prepare um para mim também, Anne? — Randy fala calmo.

— Claro, Randy. — Anne sorriu gentil. — Onde fazem dois, fazem três também.

— Claro, do café ninguém gosta. — Sigurd resmunga, indo para o outro lado da sala.

— Chá é algo mais suave ao paladar, Sigurd. — Anne explica. — Você deveria tentar.

— Já tentei. — Sigurd sorri. — Mas o Klaus coloca um quilo de açúcar dentro.

— Você está exagerando. — Klaus rebate.

— Agora me bateu uma dúvida. — Sigurd se virou para Klaus. — Você tem um paladar bem doce, mas como continua tão amargo assim?

— Seu pequeno! — Klaus sente uma veia saltar em sua testa.

— Ui, eu não deixava. — Randy se ajeita no sofá.

— ****Você fica fora dessa.**** — Seu olhar foi para Randy. — ****Comece a levar a sério o cargo que lhe foi dado.****

— Não desconte a sua amargura em mim assim. — Randy sorriu nervoso.

— Boa. — Sigurd tentava se aguentar no canto.

— __Eu mereço…__ — Klaus voltou a suspirar.

Anne ouvia a "animada" conversa entre eles, mas seu foco estava mesmo em preparar um perfeito chá de ervas. A mistura preferida do Klaus era o alvo certeiro para aquele momento. Nem mesmo ele recusaria ao aroma que vinha da canela. Ao terminar e com muito cuidado, ela colocou os konpeito em duas das três xícaras. Colocando com cuidado sobre a bandeja, era só entregar a ele.

 _"_ _ _Vamos lá!"__ — Com a bandeja em mãos, Anne se virou, mas logo a perdeu para Sigurd. — __"Oh, não!".__

— Eu entrego isso. — Ele sorriu. — Ali naquele vidro tem cookies. Use como acompanhamento.

— Ah, claro… — Anne sorriu fraco. — __"Droga!"__

— Você fez direitinho. — Klaus olhou sua xícara por alguns segundos, enfim bebeu. — O sabor está próximo ao meu.

— Você me ensinou bem. — Anne sorriu, pegando sua xícara com medo. — __"E agora? Todas as xícaras são iguais!".__

— Isso é bom mesmo. — Randy tomava seu chá despreocupado, enquanto devorava um cookie atrás do outro. — Eu amo esses biscoitos.

— __Hm?__ — Klaus tomou outro gole, mas parou, dando atenção a alguns papéis. — Sigurd, você lembro de buscar aquilo com o Professor Schuyler?

— Oh, eles estão aqui. — Entregou a pasta. — Ele te mandou um abraço por ser tão prestativo.

— Deixa de palhaçada. — Klaus bufou.

— Acho que deveria ter posto mais daquele açúcar no chá dele, Anne. — Sigurd sorriu. — A amargura ainda está alta.

— ****Eh!?**** — Anne olhou-o espantada. — Acredito que tenha sido suficiente…

— Está ótimo assim. — Klaus interveio. — Um pouco mais e se perdia alguns dos sabores.

— Foi o que eu imaginei. — Anne mal sentia o líquido passar por sua garganta. — Bem, eu… — Se cortou ao perceber o olhar desconfiado de Klaus para cima de si. — __"Que olhar de julgamento é esse?"__

— Pelo jeito algumas coisas são difíceis mesmo de engolir. — Sigurd sorri e sai da sala.

— _ _Er…__ — Anne olha para Randy de canto, ele ainda comida um cookie.

— Anne. — Klaus fala calmamente. — O que você está aprontando?

— Eu? — Ela sente toda sua espinha congelar. — Nada não.

— Claro que não foi você. — Ele sorri.

Anne congela no lugar, afinal ver o sorriso do Klaus assim queria dizer que a coisa estava tensa. Ao olhar de canto novamente para Randy percebe que o mesmo estava paralisado. Ainda confusa, Anne voltou a olhar para Klaus. O mesmo encarava Randy com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

— Ah! — Randy pulou no sofá. — __"Espera, então eu bebi o chá errado!"__

 _"_ _ _Se está entendo o nível grave da confusão que criou, vaza!__ _"_ — Klaus semicerrou os olhos. — __"Ou vai querer que eu conte seu segredinho a ela?"__

— ** **Fui!**** — Randy sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, simplesmente se levantou e saiu correndo.

— ** **Mestre!**** — Taffy acordou assustado com o grito do mesmo. — ****Espera eu!****

— ****Eh?!**** — Anne estava chocada com a cena que presenciou.

— Estou decepcionado com você, Anne. — Klaus resmungou. — Não achei que fosse chegar a isso.

— Me desculpe. — Anne ficou de pé na hora. — Eu… Eu realmente precisava saber a verdade… Estava curiosa.

— Não há nenhuma verdade preocupante. — Ele voltou a olhar os papéis.

— Luca disse que o viu com uma mulher bonita na cidade. — Anne se sentia humilhada ao falar algo do tipo.

— Aquele idiota. — O suspiro saiu comprido.

— Quem era ela? — Com medo, mas curiosa, Anne precisava saber.

— Não quero falar sobre isso. — Em poucas palavras, Klaus desejava encerrar o assunto.

— Entendo. — Anne ouviu o barulho de algo quebrado. Seu coração estava em pedaços.

Em passos lentos, ela apenas pegou sua bolsa e saiu.

Mais alguns dias haviam se passado na academia. Neste meio tempo, Anne não teve aulas com Klaus e nem mesmo o foi ver na sala do monitor. Apesar de se fazer de difícil, Anne estava estranho o fato dele não lhe chamar lá. Isso só estava a deixando mais angustiada no fim. Em momentos assim, ela ficava pensando e repensando na história de Luca. E se todos soubessem da verdade, mas com pena dela, ninguém contasse. Oh, eles realmente sabiam ser cruéis no fim.

No fim das aulas do dia, Anne decidiu simplesmente volta para o dormitório. No outro dia seria a folga na academia, mas ela não estava nem um pouco com vontade de parar em qualquer outro lugar. Em passos firmes, ela caminhava pelo pátio quando de repente uma coruja lhe parou. Ao olhar melhor o bicho, percebeu que era o familiar de Klaus.

— ** **Que susto!**** — Com a mão sobre o coração, sua vontade era de esganar a ave.

— Se estivesse mais concentrada, não se surpreenderia tão fácil. — A voz de Klaus era ouvida através da coruja.

— ****Grr!**** — Anne grunhiu.

— Reclame sobre seu estado aéreo depois. — Ele murmurou. — Agora venha até o terraço da academia.

— O terraço? — Anne repetiu confusa.

— ** **Rápido!**** — A voz severa havia voltado.

— Nah, ok. — Ela se deu por vencida. — __Chato…__

— Eu ouvi!

— Ahn.

Com a batalha perdida contra uma coruja, Anne seguiu para o terraço. Apesar de estar na metade do caminho para os dormitórios, a entrada do terraço não era longe. Apressou o passo ao lembrar que Klaus odiava ficar esperando. Ela realmente não estava animada para receber outra lição de moral dele. Ainda não havia esquecido da última conversa que tiveram.

Chegando ao último degrau para o terraço, Anne deu de cara com um ambiente modificado. Diferente do normal, hoje o terraço estava todo decorado com luzes e alguns enfeites. Olhando tudo com calma, Anne ia caminhando até chegar na fonte, logo a frente. Perto dela estava Klaus lhe aguardando. Ele mantinha um semblante sereno, enquanto observava o céu a frente.

— Se demorasse mais um segundo sequer, eu iria te arrastar até aqui. — Klaus murmurou, enfim se virando para ela.

— Huh?! — Anne sorri sem jeito. — Veja bem, eu estava quase no dormitório.

— Para alguém que anda com as cabeças nas nuvens, você foi rápida. — Ele sorriu um pouco. — O pôr do sol está lindo.

— Sim. — Anne ficou ao lado dele. — Eu gosto das noites de outono por causa disso.

— As noites de verão tem mais estrelas. — Ele comentou ao notar uma estrela e outra começando a aparecer no céu.

— Eu gostava de olhá-las no campo. — Anne procurava algumas também.

— Vamos olhar a do próximo verão juntos, então. — Klaus diz simplesmente.

— Eh? — Anne olhou confusa. — _"_ _ _Isso agora…__ _"_ — Ela respirou fundo. — Me desculpe pela confusão.

— Você ainda está pensando nisso? — Klaus suspira.

— Eu sei que é bobo… — Ela baixa o olhar. — Mas eu realmente estava triste ao pensar que você estivesse saindo com alguém.

— Oh? — Klaus ri baixo. — Então quer dizer que tudo não passou de ciúmes?

— Hm?! — Anne percebe o que havia falado. — ****Não, não! Nada disso. Sem ciúmes!****

— Não adianta tentar se explicar agora. — Ainda se divertindo às custas de Anne, Klaus pega algo em seu bolso.

— Huh? — Anne observa aquela caixa vermelha de veludo na sua frente. — O que é isso?

— Se abrir vai descobrir! — Ele segura a mão dela sobre a caixinha. — Você ao menos se lembra que dia é hoje?

— __Hoje?__ — Anne pensa alguns segundos. — ****Espera!****

— Feliz aniversário, Anne! — Klaus sorri. Dessa vez sem malícia ou maldade.

 _"_ _ _Como eu fui esquecer o meu próprio aniversário?"__ — Anne segurou a caixinha em mãos. — Obrigada!

— Agora abra.

— Hm, ok. — Devagar, Anne abre a caixinha. — Isso é pra mim? — Cintilante. Era como brilhava o colar prata que havia dentro.

— Foi criado especialmente para você, Bunnyhead! — Klaus voltou a chamá-la daquele apelido carinhoso que ele havia criado.

— Oh. — Anne olhava o pingente de coração também prata. No meio dele era possível notar um pequeno coelho gravado, junto de algumas as pedrinhas rosas enfeitando-o. — É o quartzo rosa…

— Anne, você sabe o significado dessa pedra? — Klaus pegou o colar de dentro da caixinha.

— Ela… — Foi então que Anne sentiu todo o seu rosto queimar. — _"_ _ _Se me lembro bem, quartzo rosa é conhecido como a pedra do amor!__ _"_

— Por todo esse tempo eu esperei. — Com o colar em mãos, Klaus virou Anne de costas para si. — Desde o dia que nos conhecemos eu senti algo. — Com cuidado ele colocou o colar nela. — Sempre esperando o momento certo de me aproximar de você.

— Espera, se você… — Anne sentia seu coração bater rapidamente. — Então quem era a mulher da cidade?

— Ciumenta. — Ele sorriu. — Ela é uma ourives famosa na área. Uma conhecida de longa data do meu pai. — Explica. — Ela passava pela cidade, eu aproveitei e pedi a ela que criasse esse colar para mim.

— Ah… — Anne sente seu rosto queimar novamente, mas dessa vez era de vergonha. — Me desculpe, eu duvidei muito de você. — Continuou. — No entanto, você vivia escondendo algo de mim.

— Aqueles papéis eram o projeto da jóia. — Explicou. — Agora, se você sente tanto assim, então lhe castigarei depois. — Dessa vez o seu sorriso era um tanto malicioso.

— ****Eek!**** — Anne engoliu em seco.

— ** **Inclusive castigarei também os curiosos atrás do arbusto.**** — Klaus encarou a planta verde. — ** **Eu dou três segundos para saírem. 1… 2…****

— ** **Sai logo!**** — Antes de chegar ao três era possível ouvir a voz desesperada de Elias.

— Vocês são muito medrosos!— Luca riu pelo nariz.

— ** **É porque você não conhece a peça.**** — Randy tropeçava por cima deles.

— Calma, meus amigos. — Sigurd andava calmamente. — É só dar chá de camomila que acalma.

— ****3!**** — Klaus elevou a voz. Todos sumiram.

— ****Esperem eu!**** — Taffy era o último do bando. — ****Se demorar vamos comer tudo!****

Após uma cena digna de comédia, Anne não conseguia aguentar o riso. De fato, eles eram bons amigos. Apesar de tudo sabia que eles estavam preocupados consigo. Só de imaginar o presente que estava sendo seu aniversário, toda a angústia dos dias haviam ido embora. Anne sentia que era a garota mais sortuda do mundo.

— Eles insistiram em fazer uma festa surpresa também. — Klaus revela incomodado. — Sinceramente, preferia que fosse apenas nós dois.

— Acho que teremos mais chances de agora em diante. — Sorriu.

— Exato. — O sorriso de Anne com as bochechas coradas era o pretexto perfeito para tirar uma casquinha ali.

— En… — Quando Anne ia perguntar algo, Klaus lhe surpreendeu com uma beijo. Apesar de ficar estática no primeiro segundo, logo decidiu aproveitar o momento.

— Eu te amo, Anne! — Aquele momento era apenas deles.

— Eu também amo, Klaus! — Finalmente ela pôde colocar para fora o que segurou por tanto tempo.

Apesar dos dias de conflitos, Anne sabia que no fim tinha valido a pena cada coisinha. Entretanto, gostaria de ter ouvido os pensamentos de Klaus. Ao pensar nisso, lembrou que Randy pôde ouvir algo… Sua curiosidade estava lhe matando novamente, mas essa já era uma outra história.


End file.
